Hot Pursuit
by Angelhart79
Summary: A MirSan drabble that might turn into a full one shot one day. It takes place where the team splits up to find clues about Hakudoshi.


**Hot Pursuit**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: drabble  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (for suggestive themes)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise. I do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A MirSan drabble that might turn into a full one shot one day.

It takes place where the team splits up to find clues about Hakudoshi.

* * *

He was following the luscious sway of her hips with his eyes. His fingers were already fidgeting, eager to feel those curves against his hand. She was wearing the slayer uniform. He liked that. It fit her so perfectly. It was tight. Real tight. Accentuating the curves of her body. Its purpose obviously completely different – to ensure free movements as no loose fabric could hinder her, probably – but he was enjoying the side benefit of the outfit as it fed his lecherous mind.

Miroku had a very nice view as he walked behind the demon slayer. He was just waiting for the perfect moment and in the meantime enjoying the fantasies that rolled in images in his head. Squinting his eyes he could picture her naked. As the outfit lined out her body features so nicely it wasn't hard to do. And this time there was no barrier that would withhold him from any impure thoughts. It was bliss.

On occasion Sango squatted down to check the path they followed. Picking up a twig or her fingers tracing a pattern on the ground he did not see. He wasn't focused on the tracks she was focused on though, obviously. His eyes were set on something else. For example how the uniform became even more tight as she bent forward. He tilted his head slightly enjoying the view immensely.

Kirara growled softly in the distance. A sign she picked up on the trail they were following. Sango stood up and walked towards the big cat. Miroku followed obediently.

Pictures. Such delightful pictures in his head. Those soft curves in his hands as he would pull her body against his. Those full breasts against his bare chest. The feel of those round cheeks in his hands as she would straddle him – ride him – her hips rising and descending on his body. Or from behind. Also a position he could thoroughly enjoy. How those cheeks would cushion his hips, his hands would be free to stroke them as he moved against her.

The grunt that escaped his mouth made her look back. He flinched and faked a big smile. Her eyes narrowed at his expression. He sighed inwardly. She was so suspicious. He just couldn't imagine why she had such trust issues. It had to be Naraku's fault, of course.

When she turned her head back on the path his tense muscles relaxed. _This must be what Inuyasha feels all the time when lady Kagome raises her voice at him,_ he mused. The fear of being reprimanded with a 'sit'. Miroku had no beads around his neck, but Sango could look at him with an even more fierce gaze than Kagome ever could at the dog eared hanyou. He honestly believed she could set whole fields on fire with those big brown eyes when they were flamed with anger. And silently he wondered how they would look lit up due to flames of passion.

He made some bigger steps, closing the proximity between them. It was time for some action. He had satisfied his mind enough with thoughts that would keep him nicely occupied during his night watch and wanted to have a memory of the feel of her to go with it. Stretching and bending the fingers of his right hand he prepared himself.

Sway, sway… He licked his lips in anticipation. Just a few inches more and-

"What are you doing?"

His reflexes were amazing. He had stopped just in time and had retracted his hand. Taking a normal pose behind her as she stopped and turned her head. He was getting better at this.

"Nothing. I thought I felt something."

"You did?"

 _Almost…_

"Yes. But I was wrong." He sighed. " I still can't sense the demon aura. They must be protected by a barrier from Naraku."

"Oh."

When she walked again he flexed his fingers once more. This time he was going to be successful. But then he noticed that she moved the Hiraikotsu so the weapon covered suddenly what he really had liked to touch.

When a sound of surprise and disappointment left his mouth he could swear he heard her giggle.

* * *

This fic is kind of stuck, so I turned it into this little drabble. I had some ideas for it, but I am using them for other MirSan fanfiction I am currently working on. The only part I couldn't use in those fics was this little scene.

Who knows. Maybe one day I get new inspiration to use this part to make a full one shot out of it. But for now it is just a drabble. I hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome ^-^


End file.
